


A Taste of Darkness

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, reader POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: “Anonymous: Could you do something from Supernatural where demon Dean takes your virginity and calls you his sweet girl (but not daddy Dom or anything like that)”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, since ‘smut’ wasn’t specified I went as far as I thought was appropriate - please remember to be specific in that regards to the request! All that said, I hope you enjoy!

You sit on the motel bed, Sam went to check out a lead and you were left alone polishing off a handgun. The first time you’d met the brothers was two years ago at the age of twenty, you were new to hunting with your own brother - the very person that brought you and Sam back together after so long. You and your brother were on a case hunting a demon when he suddenly disappeared, you were worried when no leads came up and called up Sam as a last resort, after a day you’d expected both brothers to arrive at you motel room door, instead it was just Sam.

“Dean’s…in the wind,” was all the youngest Winchester said, the distraught look on his face kept you from pushing the matter. “I haven’t seen him in almost a month.”

You couldn’t deny it though, you missed the older brother, you and him had - sparsely - kept in touch over the past two years. It was a fling of heavy petting while on the job that created a bond between the two of you, but it never went further and you were still left as ‘virtuous’ as ever - hey when you’re killing things that go ‘bump’ in the night you don’t have much time for hanky-panky, especially not when you have your protective older brother clinging to you. However, Dean gave you his number and ever since you confided in the man when you and your brother - James - were on each other’s nerves, or even if a night was particularly bad - to put it simply, Dean was a cherished friend of yours. You couldn’t deny that the man really did mean something to you, even if only platonically. You and Sam found your brother tied up and - thankfully - still alive, from there it was a pretty open and shut case, sending the demon back to hell was a routine you’d grown used to and once it was all over James and Sam went out to celebrate. You decided to hang back, too tired to really be out drinking like fools all night. However, sleep didn’t come as easily as you’d hoped and instead you found yourself disassemble and reassemble your hand gun - several times - before finally settling on polishing every inch of the weapon. It was when you began to feel sleep slowly shadowing over you that you heard a knock at the door, yawning you move to stand.

“Comin’,” you mumble, making your way to the entrance of the room. “Dean?” You say in surprise, meeting the man’s green orbs.

The hunter smiles at you, “hey (Y/N).”

“What are you doing here? Same said you were gone,” you ramble out, surprised - albeit happy - to see him.

“Mind if I come in?” He asks, evading the question.

“Sure, of course, come in,” you say, making room for him to step inside.

Closing the door behind you you follow Dean to the motel bed, clearing your gun and cloth before sitting beside him.

“So what’s up?” You ask, smiling warmly at the man. “Man, Sam’s gonna be so happy to see you.”

Dean chuckles softly and shakes his head, “it’s not Sam I’m here to see,” he trails, you tilt your head a little.

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean, (Y/N),” Dean says, and you feel yourself blush.

‘ _He can’t really mean…why now?_ ’ You can’t help but think, voicing your question.

“Why now? Why after so much time?”

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you, especially after last time,” says the blonde, running a hand through his short hair. “I know the timing is strange, but when I caught wind that you and Sam were working together I had to come see you, my sweet girl.”

“Dean—” you begin but are promptly cut off by a hand caressing your cheek, you shiver a little at the contact.

Something was off, but with the way Dean’s eyes watched you you couldn’t for the life of you care enough to figure out what it was, not when he was finally here after so long. When the hunter leans in and presses his lips to yours, you let him and even begin to kiss back after a moment. the kiss began slow, just a moving of lips against one another, but soon enough Dean takes the lead and deepens the kiss, turning it into full on make out session completed with sloppy kissing and wandering hands.

“Dean,” you sigh softly, allowing him to lower you onto the bed.

The man groans, moving to hover above you before slowly kissing down your jaw and neck, your arch your back off the bed and moan softly, his hands already working to undo your shirt.

“Are you still…” the question of your purity hangs in the air, you look up at the hunter and slowly nod.

Dean smirks wickedly at you and you feel your hair stand on edge, arousal or something else, you weren’t sure but the moment his hands found their way into your underwear and press against you you lose all thought. You moan and buck against his hand, fisting the bedsheets and whimper and his rough fingers work against you.

“You’re so beautiful, my sweet girl,” he purrs, kissing and nipping at the nape of your neck.

“Dean,” you moan out, moving your hips against his hand.

The hunter tugs the hem of your shirt and you understand his unspoken request, shifting up a little to discard your shirt and bra, tossing them onto the floor. You groan a little when he removes his hand from you, but revel in the expanse of his newly exposed torso, shirt forgotten on the floor within seconds. Leaning back down he kisses you, hot and hungry while pulling your pants down and off you, the sound of his belt coming undone soon following. Your heart was thrumming in your chest, this was going to be your official first time and you were happy it was with Dean. The two of you lay bear on the worn out sheets of the hotel mattress, your feel his hands slip between your legs parting them and you shiver, the cool air around you fanning against the moist apex of your legs.

“Dean,” you call out, looking at you the man says nothing but kisses you instead.

“I’m right here, my sweet girl,” he breathes next to your ear before entering you.

**~~~~~**

You lay naked and spent beside the hunter, bodies no longer touching and you missed the contact. Turning you reach over to place your hand on his chest but stop short, why…why is he  _laughing_? You sit up, looking down at the man questioningly and he meets your eyes, blinking they appear jet black and you feel your heart stop. Jumping out of the bed you scramble to your feet, this…this  _cannot_  be happening!

“N-No, this isn’t fucking happening!” You yell, fumbling to cover yourself with your discarded shirt.

“I’m afraid it already has, my sweet girl,” the demon purrs, smirking at you from the bed.

“Don’t fucking call me that!” You scream, scrambling to pick up your gun and point it at the evil spirit.

“Oh don’t be a little bitch, you enjoyed it,” the demon growls, nonchalantly moving to his feet and redresses. “Besides, you wouldn’t want to harm your beloved Winchester, now would you?”

At that you still, shooting at the demon would not harm it but Dean, shit…what were you supposed to do? The fucking thing had you at an advantage, you needed to come up with a plan and quick. Lowering the weapon, you fuck your head and begin to cry. Your first time was supposed to be special, even if only a little and now…that fucking thing stole that from you by masquerading as someone you cared for.

“Now, now my sweet girl, no tears,” the demon coos, the smirk clear in it’s voice.

You hear it shift and walk over to you, tilting your head up you close your eyes allowing it to kiss you.

“You possessed my best friend!” You yell, shoving the demon.

The demon chuckles and grips your chin, “haven’t you realized it yet?” The demon questions, “I  _am_  Dean.”

“W-What?” You ask, taken aback by the statement.

“You sweet Dean Winchester is a demon now, my sweet girl.”

You swallow thickly, that…it couldn’t be true Dean can’t be…

“It’s true,” The demon— _Dean_ , says.

“W-Why are you here? With me?” You ask, your voice shaking slightly.

“Like I said, I couldn't stop thinking about you and wanted to know if you’d come away with me, my sweet girl…” the blonde says, watching you intently with abyss like eyes.

You pause, your head spinning with the new information. However, you knew what your choice would be.

“Take me with you,” you say softly after a moment and the man smirks, leaning in he kisses you hard.

You knew this wasn’t Dean, not the real Dean you knew anyway, but until you could bring him back…you would be with the darkness that he had become. You would taste this darkness until you defeated it, or it consumed you.


End file.
